May The Odds Be Never In Your Favour
by District12Love
Summary: What would of happened if Katniss hadn't have took Primrose Everdeen's place in the annual Hunger Games? And instead of Peeta being chosen, another poor boy was instead? We find out in this story of love and betrayal.
1. 1 The Reaping

Right guys, I love the hunger games and thought I'd write a fan fic :3

It's in the Point Of View of Primrose btw :)

I could sense it. Today, something bad was going to happen. Something that would probably change my life forever.

Slowly, I roll over in the ancient bed that I share with my Mum when I get scared, being careful not to wake up Buttercup, my lovely little cat, that's snugged into me. I don't get why Katniss thinks he's so hideous, he's adorable!

I don't want to get out of bed, but I suppose I will have to. Seeing as it is the day, of the reaping.

I'm just pulling myself out of bed, when I hear the door slam shut, and heavy footsteps leading towards the bedroom I am in now. I hold my breath in, just in case it is one of the Peacekeepers who's come for Katniss, because she hunts in the woods so that we will not starve.

But when the door opens, it's only my loving sister, back with food for after the reaping.

"I'm back, hope I wasn't too long," She tells me. I can't help but notice the worried expression on her face. Yet, I know why that is, she must be scared that I, or herself, may be picked for the annual Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games, in case you don't know even though surely you must be forced to watch it, is an annual show, where all 12 district must take part. One unlucky boy and girl are chosen from each district, to fight to the death in an arena near the Capitol. The last person alive, is basically the winner and from that moment on, will live a life of luxury. If your chosen for the games, you have to take part, and somebody cannot nominate themselves to take your place.

I don't expect that to happen though. Compared to Gale who has 42 slips, I should count myself lucky. But that doesn't stop me worrying, just in case the odds are not in my favour today.

"No, you were fine. Just got up anyway. Where's Mother?" I ask her, smiling sweetly so she wont think anything is wrong.

"Making breakfast I think," She replies, as she takes of her hunting boots and stows away her bow and arrows.

Mother soon calls us to tell us that breakfast is made, and all 3 of us took in to a meal of fresh rabbit and grainy bread.

As I'm eating, I can't help but look over to my left, to the empty seat. Father should be sitting there, enjoying the meal with us too, maybe even singing. And when Father sang, all the birds listened, memorized by his beautiful voice. Yet that wont ever happen again, not after the mine explosion.

I try and take my mind of that horrible day, yet somehow I cannot wipe away the memories. I guess in a way, they comfort me, knowing he died a hero. All he did was care for his family, and always managed to make me laugh.

I feed Buttercup the rest of my rabbit underneath the table secretly, as I don't want to upset my Mother by not finishing of her meal.

The next few hours go by really quickly, and before I know it, it's time to get ready for the reaping. I pull on the cotton top and long skirt that Mother has laid out for me and slip on my ordinary, everyday shoes. We can't afford shoes for special occasions.

Going in to see if Katniss is ready, I gasp at the sight of how beautiful she looks. She's wearing one of Mother's old blue dresses, with matching shoes. Just as i enter the room, Mother is plaiting her hair and clipping it up. She truly does look breathtaking. I guide her carefully over to the cracked mirror, my hands over her eyes, and when we reach it, I let go of her, allowing her to look at herself and see how pretty the new hairstyle looks, compared to her sensible plait she normally wears.

Katniss admires herself for a while, with a unsure look on her face.

"You look amazing," I reassure her, smiling, "I wish I looked like you,"

"Why? You have such a fresh, flawless face with lovely blonde hair. If anything, I should be jealous of you." She whispers in my ear, as she grabs me for a hug.

We stay like that for a minute or so, but when I try and get out of her hold as I know the clock is ticking nearer and nearer to the time of the reaping, she just doesn't let me go. It's like she's saying her last goodbyes;that she has a bad feeling about all this too.

"If I get picked Prim, please look after Mum. Don't let her get like she did when Dad died." Katniss tells me, looking deep into my eyes.

I just nod.

We then walk from the room, hand in hand and standing boldly, like nothing could touch us.

"All set?" Mother asks us, her eyes already tearful and we haven't even got to the reaping yet.

"Yes," Katniss says, as we walk out of our old shambled house, and off towards the square, where anyone of our district will come face to face with death and fear.

By now, each year when the tributes stride of to the Hunger Games arena, we say our goodbyes, forever, as we know there's a one in 24 chance that they will come back, and even then, both of them wont come home. And anyway, we haven't had a winner in 30 years, so we don't expect one this year either. I pray each year that at least one of them will return safe, but I know that the odds most probably will not be in their favours.

As we arrive in the square and I'm seperated from Katniss and my Mother as they had to take my fingerprints so they know who hasn't showed up, I can see, almost feel, the apprehension on everyone's faces. Little girls, little boys, close to tears as they think of what could happen to them today. Big boys, big girls, trying their best to be strong for their siblings. Mothers and fathers, looking on as they watch their children walk away, not knowing if they'll ever see them again. They try to stay silent, but inside their heads they're screaming.

I wander to where all the other children my age are standing, looking at the huge stage ahead. A woman, with a pink wig and too much make-up appears as if by magic on the stage, and walks up to the microphone, situated at the front.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" She says down the microphone; the words echoing all around me. Her name is Effie Trinket, and even enough she tries to hide it, we all know she'd rather be at any other district that District 12.

I look around, too see some rolling their eyes at her, at her stupid wig and her silly voice. Some just stare.

"We are reminded of why we have the annual Hunger Games, so now, lets move on to the reaping! And remember, may the odds be ever in your favour!" She announces, beaming at all of us.

Just at the word of 'reaping', everyone freezes. Like that word is the plague.

But Effie Trinket doesn't notice, she just totters over to the huge bowl full of names, some with their name in there one, some with their name in it numerous times. She reaches into the bowl, roots around until her hand reaches the bottom, grabs a slip of paper with the unfortunate victim's name on it, and walks back to the front of the stage.

"The girl tribute for district 12," She booms into the microphone, smiling at everyone, "Is... Primrose Everdeen!"

That's me. I'm the one who's going to die.

No, Effie, the odds are not in my favour today.


	2. 2 Final Goodbyes

Everyone around turns to me, to see my reaction. I feel like crying, falling to the floor and screaming that it's not fair, but then I remember something.

My mind thinks back to a scene that happened just a few days ago. I remember Katniss, coming up to me as I was getting ready of bed, and lying by me until I fell asleep.

"If you do get picked for the Hunger Games, then do not show you fears at the reaping. Don't show your emotions, as you may come across weak," She whispered in my ear, "Now sleep, sweetheart. I'm sure you wont be picked anyway."

Oh, how wrong she was.

But I do what she told me, and putting on a blank expression, I gulp back the sobs threatening to escape in my throat, and slowly start to walk towards the stage.

As I walk, trying so hard to calm my nerves so I don't start trembling with fear, everyone gawps at me, before moving to let me past. I feel like a leper or something, the way as soon as I walk past, everyone moves aside. But that's what happens to everyone who becomes a tribute. Nobody wants to get close to me; they don't want to have to say goodbye.

"Come on, Primrose, come up to the stage!" I hear Effie Trinket say, but her voice is muffled so it sounds just like a whisper.

So many people are wishing me luck, others just giving me a sympathetic smile. These are the one's who know. I mean, seriously, who will really sponsor a twelve year old girl, who has no clue in surviving? I start wishing that instead of me, Katniss was the one chosen. At least she knows how to look after herself and avoid starving. I don't. However, I soon wipe away this idea, as I know I cannot change the past.

My legs are trembling uncontrollably as I climb the stairs onto the stage. Effie Trinket grabs me by the hand and drags me over to the left of the stage where the girl tribute normally stands. I must be hard to move, as I'm not really paying attention and really, I'm in shock too.

"NO, PLEASE NOT PRIM!" I hear someone scream from the back of the crowds. I look over, and see it's Katniss. She's screaming at the Gamemakers to help me, whilst pushing them but they stand firmly, telling her that this is a sacrifice because of the war that took away our freedom.

Effie ignores this outcry though. "Three cheers for the 74th Hunger Games girl tribute!" She shouts, as she pushes my hand into the air.

I expect an uproar of cheers and shouts for me, but nobody makes a sound. Instead, I see ym whole district, kissing their three fingers, and holding them up into the air. It's like a peace sign, shows that we wish them the best of luck.

Effie looks at the crowds and at what they are doing, open mouthed. She doesn't say a word as she strides over to the other glass bowl and hunts for the boy tribute.

"Caleb Major!" She screeches down the microphone with her high pitched voice. I look around all the people in the crowd, and spot the only boy that could be the boy tribute this year. He looks about 13, with dark brown hair, and gleaming blue eyes. As he walks towards the stage, and the crowd parts like the red sea to let him through.

As he's walking up the stairs onto the stage, I notice he nearly loses his balance as he climbs up. He practically creeps over to where he is meant to stand, like he doesn't want any attention. Bit late for that.

"We now have the tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games! Primrose, Caleb, please shake hands!" Effie Trinket bellows, gesturing for us to do just what she said.

Nervously Caleb and I outstretch our hands, and interlink them to shake hands. As soon as I touch his skin, I feel like there's electricity running through my whole body. The crowd claps as we do this, but it's more forced cheers. Close up, Caleb is very good looking. Well, if he didn't have that look of angriness crossed with sadness on his face.

After the crowd dies down, Effie motions her hands towards the brass doors behind us, indicating that the show is over and we have to go through the Justice Building.

I'm lead by a Peacekeeper to a room, where I have to stay until my family comes to say goodbye. I try to think about what I'm going to say to Mother and to Katniss, but all my mind wants to think about is how luxurious this room is compared to home. The sofa that I am now stretched out on is made on velvet, and the other wooden chairs are polished until they glisten in the sunlight.

After some time, I hear the opening of the door, and in strides Katniss, followed by Mother. Katniss fiercely picks me up, swinging me around in a circle as she hugs me, like she will never let go. I start to feel dizzy and it's becoming hand to breath because of her tight grip on me.

"Katniss... I can't breath..." I croak, my voice muffled because my mouth is directly on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Prim!" Katniss says, as she puts my feet back on the ground and lets me go.

"No, it's okay.." I mumble, not knowing what to say.

Mother stands in the corner, watching me and Katniss, probably waiting her turn to say her goodbyes to me.

"Listen to me Prim," Katniss starts, "Be careful, you hear me? Make sure you make a good impression so you get more sponsors, and make sure you have supplies of water with you at all times. If your going to die, die proudly, not from dehydration," My mother coughs when Katniss mentions the word 'die'. "And remember, I'll always love you. Goodbye little Prim, for now anyway, because your strong enough to win, I promise you are!" By the times she finishes, I can see the tears streaming down he cheeks. She's starting me of now. This is the first time I've cried since I was picked, seeing as I was following Katniss's advice. I hope I seemed strong enough to everyone else.

Katniss wipes the tears away, gives me one last desperate hug, then moves away so Mother can come and see me. "Prim, make sure you listen to Haymitch, he's the one who can help you get out of that arena alive. And also mind your manners," I smile at this, every though I could never be coming back, she's still telling me to mind my manners. "Goodbye, I hope to see you soon." She says, as tears drip down her face.

I look at her for a moment, before turning to look at both of them at the same time. "Don't cry, I'll be okay. I'm going to be coming back. I love you both!" I tell them, but I'm not fooling them, the uncertainty in my voice tells it all. In fact, I'm not even fooling myself.

But I can't do anything about that, as before I know it, Mother and Katniss are escorted out of the room and down the corridor.

However, just as I see them leave the room, I look to see Katniss looking at me, a glimpse of sadness on her face. Normally, she is the strong one. The one who looks after us. But things have fell apart for her, first Father dieing in a mine explosion, then me dieing for entertainment for the people of the Capitol.

Effie Trinket is the next person who enters that door. She sees my face, and immediately starts to babble, "Put a smile on! We don't want everyone thinking your upset do we, Primrose?"

"It's Prim," I grumble through gritted teeth. I hate it when people call me Primrose, except for Mother of course. She doesn't like nicknames.

"Okay, sorry, Prim!" She laughs, saying my name sarcastically. God, this woman is annoying.

I don't reply, just look at her with loathing.

"We need to keep to schedule! So, I expect you on the train right now! Hurry up, much to do!" She says, in a bossy tone.

I follow her from the room, twisting through corridor after corridor. I never knew that this Justice Building was so big.

We eventually arrive at the District 12 train station, and I see the train I'll be travelling to the Capitol in for the first time.

The train is huge, with a very shiny look. It's one of them trains that goes at full speed, like a bullet through the air.

We jump onto the vehicle, and I see the inside of it.

I seriously never knew a train could be as stunning and luxurious as this one.

Just the hallway was amazing. As I walked through to what seemed like the living room for the next few days, I was stunned at how expensive all the items in this room probably where. I'd never seen a chandelier (as I found out what the light was called later on) as big as the one here, in fact I'd never seen one at all before.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say.

"You think this is good?" Effie Trinket says to me, laughing, "Then you should see the stuff in the Capitol!"

I'm not listening to her though, as my feet are already dragging me over to where all the the food is positioned.

Just looking at all the breathtaking looking food was making my mouth water. The food here, was like the food of my dreams. After only eating fresh game and Katniss roots for as long as I can remember, seeing white crusty bread and frosted cookies was like a dream. I never knew that the Capitol had such scrumptious food.

I glance over at Effie Trinket, as if to say 'am I allowed to eat any of this?'. She just nods approvingly. I fill my plate high with rolls, cupcakes, stew, broths and sweet tasting, little birds. They sort of remind me of home, when Katniss used to bring them home for us after a day of hunting.

I'm stuffing my face with all this food, when I hear the door to this room click open, and in walks Caleb. He looks a bit better than when I last saw him on stage; he has a bit more colour in his face and he isn't as shaky.

He strides over to the table I am sitting at, while I sit there, mouth open, looking at how nice he looks in the new clothes. He's wearing some sort of tight pants, and a long sleeved fitted jacket. He's fanciable of course, but I can't like him as in a few weeks, we will be trying to kill each other. And anyway, I'm only 12, nearly 13, I can't be getting involved in boys. Katniss isn't even allowed a boyfriend, and she's nearly 16.

"HI," He says, smiling showing his perfect white teeth, as he sits down facing me.

"Hello," I reply, in between a mouth full of food.


	3. 3 Meetings

Chapter 3.

Author's note:

Sorry I haven't updated for a while guys D:

Had to write this on my iPod, as I haven't had a chance to use my laptop :(

So if there's any mistakes, then I'll correct them when I get the time to go on it :')

Went to see Titanic again last Saturday, cryed again like. Still think the drawing scene is hilarious though. Me and my friend (ChewedCrayon, go check out her stories :3) were sitting there shouting 'BOOBIES' because were mature like that you know ;)

So maybe that's why I haven't updated. It was her fault :P

Love Jack and Rose, think they are so perfect omg x3

Dedicated to jessabellx, for writing such an amazing story, and giving me inspiration to write. And for actually getting back to her fans (unlike some writers... :s) So check out her story 'The Girl Who Sold Herself On Ebay', its too amazing :D

Anyway, enjoy! :)

We were silent for a minute, as we carried on eating, until Effie Trinket enter the room and came to sit down, on the other side of Caleb.

"So, Caleb," She starts, smiling polietly "What's you best skill?"

Caleb swallows his mouthful, and puts down his cutlery, looking serious all of a sudden. "I would rather not discuss that, thank you. I thought that's what the private sessions were for."

"Oh, er, yes.." Effie Trinket replies, her cheeks burning under all that pale make-up.

Caleb doesn't reply; instead he sits there, staring at the wall as he waits for me and Effie to finish. There's no sign of Haymitch either. Then again, he's probably too drunk to even know what his name is.

I soon finish off all the mouthwatering dishes that were on offer, and Effie follows not long afterwards.

"Time to watch the highlights of the reaping, I think," She says, moving towards the huge television situated in the 'living room' on this luxury train. Wow, what Mother would do to touch the beautifully carvings on the fireplace, and trace her fingers along the clear glass of the dining table.

The reaping starts on the huge screen, and I sit back and try to concentrate on what we are meant to be watching. But my mind doesn't want to do that. Instead, for some reason, my mind keeps playing the memory of me getting picked as a tribute, and Katniss's reaction to it. It keeps playing over and over again, just like a broken record. Everything around me is starting to fade slowly, and my head is spinning.

"Primrose, are you okay?" A muffled voice asks me.

"Um, yeah. But it's Prim, not Primrose. I reply sounding annoyed, as everything comes into focus again.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. But anyway, look at your skirt!" Effie Trinket shrieks down my ear, as I look to see an image on the television of me walking towards the stage in District 12, my skirt slightly twisted to the right. Effie definately pays attention to tiny details then. Shame she doesn't when it comes to the fact that I'm going to die soon.

I look over to Caleb, as his face appears on the screen. He's sweating a bit now, but he's nothing compared to what he was when he was first reaped. I remember that look of terrifiedness plastered onto his face, and the way he was trembling as he scrambled up the stage stairs.

Then the camera flashes to Effie ordering us to shake hands, which we obey to do. I look away just before our hands meet, as I don't want to remember that weird electricity that shot through me as our skin came into contact. But my mind can't help asking questions. Did Caleb feel it too? Does he like you, even as a friend? A warm feeling passes through my body at the thought of Caleb liking me.

However, I know I must never fall for him. In a way, he is the enemy. And after all, the only rule is to kill or be killed, and if I want to survive then that's what I'm going to do; kill.

As the television screen goes black, Effie jumps up and looks at us, he face gleaming.

"Wow!" She exclaims, her pink wig bouncing up and down. "There seems to be a load of tension between you two, judging by when you shook hands! Hmm..."

I look at Caleb carefully, trying to figure out what he is thinking, before replying to Effie. "Nope, not really..." I say.

"We'll soon see about that won't we," I her a voice slur from just across the room. I look over to see that the voice belongs to Haymitch, the only surviving tribute of District 12 still alive now.

"Not that we want you to get together or anything. Your too young obviously and it wouldn't be good for the Hunger Games, would it?" Effie babbles.

"No, it wouldn't." Haymitch grunts.

"Off to bed now! Early start in the morning!" Effie shouts, but I'm already walking towards my room.

"Night guys!" I say back, as I close my bedroom door and start to get undressed.

I climb under the sheets, pulling them right over my head, and try to fall asleep. And eventually after a lot of tossing and turning, my mind finally stops and I get to to rest.

"Primrose!" I hear Effie shriek, "Time for breakfast!"

Slowly turning over to see Effie Trinket standing in the doorway, her pink hair brighter than ever, I wonder how she got in my room. I'm sure I locked it before I went to sleep. However, then I notice a clinking noise an lookdown to see her gripping a gold coloured key.

I get dressed quickly, changing into the outfit that was left out by my stylist, Sayla, and wander towards the dining room on this train.

Caleb is sitting there, looking anxious. I sit down away from him this time, seeing as apparently we can't even be friends, and anyway that's fine with me. Haymitch staggers over and sits by Effie, who's looking excited for a reason.

Effie Trinke trys to make small talk with Haymith inbetween mouthfuls of scrumptious dishes, ocassionally involving me or Caleb.

"What tips will you be giving our young tibutes this year then?" Effie asks.

Haymitch just replies with a grunt, before passing out on the table.

With Haymitch asleep and drunk, and me and Caleb too nervous at going to the Capitol to talk, Effie falls silent.

But not for long, as when we pull up into the Capitol's station, she suddenly jumps up, banging her leg on the table. Effie grabs us both by the hands, leaving Haymitch still sleeping, and drags us towards the main train exit.

The automatic doors screech open, and I feel like my eyes are burning. In every direction, camera's are flashing, people are shouting, and other's waving at us.

Watch out other tributes. I am coming for you.

If you don't kill me first, that is.


	4. 4 New Home

Chapter 4.

Just so you all know, this is a hunger games fan fiction and NOT going to be completely like the original story.

People have been commenting things like 'Where's Cinna?'. I've changed details so it's not just the same as the real story! Otherwise I would be copying it and that's not what I want to do, thank you.

Okay, enough ranting (It just annoyed me) :p

This is going to be quite short I think (like the previous chapters) but I promise as I get more and more into te story the chapter lengths will increase :D

Enjoy :)

"Smile Prim!" Effie shouts at me, as I look bewildered because of all the flashes blinding me.

I just grunt in reply, but plaster on a fake smile. To keep Effie happy, that is.

Caleb and I try to push past all the Capitol people who have came here specially to gawp at us. But it seems to be harder than it looks, and in the end a security guard has to escort us away. Effie follows closely behind, with Haymitch trailing at the end.

"Wow, mad that! Why are they so interested in us?" Caleb says, grinning.

"I don't know," I mumble, trying to concentrate on where the guard is taking us.

After a olot of shoving people out of the way, he leads us through a narrow road, the street covered in Hunger Games banners, and we spot for the first time where Caleb and I will be sleeping for the next few days.

"This is the Training Centre! You will be staying here for the next few days leading up to the Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket shrieks, yet again in that annoying voice she seems to use all the time.

The guard nods at us, before dissapearing behind a wall. Oh how I wish I could do that.

"You will also be training here too, so we can get into shape before the games and give you a better chance of winning," Effie continues, beaming at me.

"Training? I don't need training!" Caleb says, grinning, as he flexes his muscles as if to show he works out all the time.

I laugh, while Effie just frowns at him. Haymitch doesn't say anything; I think he's stil confused as to where he is after all the drink he consumes.

We enter the Training Centre, and go towards a huge lift, the glass of it gleaming in the sunlight. Effie mutters a few words to the lift contender, and before I know it, we're shooting up high into the air, with only a glass box to stop us from falling.

I thank the man as we exit the lift, and ask him if he remembers Haymitch from when he was a tribute and came to this building. He doesn't reply though. Instead, he looks sadly at me, then quickly turns away as he spots Caleb walking swiftly towards us both.

"Prim! Effie says you need to hurry up, and that we're on a tight schedule," Caleb says, mimiking Effie's voice.

I turn away from the lift contender, smiling at him as I go.

"Hey, why didn't he answer me?" I ask Caleb, as we walk towards the distant figure that must be Effie. This corridor on the top floor really is long.

"Why? Didn't you know? He's an anox, of course," Caleb replys, laughing at me for asking him that question. Like he thought everyone in Panem knew the answer to it. Except me.

"Um, what's one of them?" I say, looking at the floor as I feel embarassed not knowing the answer.

"Are you messing? It's someone who's had their tongue cut of, because they have done something to annoy the Capitol," He says.

I turn to him, shocked. Why would they do such a thing?

"Ar-are you joking?" I stutter.

"No, of course not!" He says, looking at my expression, "Now put on a happy face, we don't want Effie Trinket to be worrying!"

So I do what he says, and as we approach Effie, I plaster on a fake smile, like everything in the world is perfect. Ha, I wish.

"Training is later, now we get changed and eat, then off to meet the other tributes from the other 11 districts." Effie tells us, as we walk into our apartment.

As soon as I see where I will be living, I'm completely mesmorized. Just the hall is huge, and as we walk into what I think is the living room, I notice the crystal chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. A dining table sits in the middle of the room far ahead, and it's completely covered in dishes; some I remember from on the train, other's completely new to me.

One in particular catches my eye. It looks at a far away view just like a plain piece of bread, but as I peer closer at it, I notice the substance that made this is just like the grain we have at home. A wave of homesickness washes through me then, as images of Katniss screaming when I was picked at the reaping, and my mother crying flash through my head.

I want to go crawl away, and cry my eyes out, but I know I need to be strong and show that I am going to try to win the 74th Hunger Games.

Not that that will happen. I bet more than half of the other tributes are 16, and as tough as a brick. There's no chance that I will ever kill them before they crush me to death with just their bare hands.

My thoughts are yet again interrupted, as I hear Caleb's voice tell me to take a seat at the table and eat.

Hungrily, I do just that, and took into all the luscious meals. From fish in cheese sauce, to plum stew, I try all of them. I've never tasted any of these before though, as at home we just eat the basics, as this type of food is rare and so expensive.

I avoid the bread made from the grain in District 12 though, as I don't want Caleb to see me as the weak, little girl I really am.

After lunch, I decide to get changed yet again into a cleaner outfit.

Sayla tends to my hair, and puts it into my two plaits that I normally have it in.

"How about a bit of make-up?" Sayla asks me, his vibrant blue hair bobbing up and down.

"No thank you," I reply politely. I mean, I'm 12. I shouldn't wear it, and we don't have it at home either. Plus, it's only training. Nobody cares what you look like, instead they just want to know your strengths and your weaknesses.

"Hmm. Okay. After training, I'm coming for tea to talk about your outfit for your interview," He says.

I just nod, smiling. Even though I don't show it, I'm worried about the interview and if people will like me or not.

"Off you go now, try to come across a bit mysterious yet talented in your training, it always makes the other tributes wonder about you," He advises me.

"I'll try," I shout behind me, as I exit my room, and go towards the door of the apartment, where I see Caleb standing waiting for me, Effie fussing over him, as usual.

"You ready?" He asks me as I get closer to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say.

Will try to upload soon :)

Wrote this on iPod again, so I'll be editing it tomorrow in case of errors, so please don't comment on them, thanks :D


	5. 5 The Other Tributes

Chapter 5.

So sorry that I haven't had time to upload, I've been so busy with school and things :/

Oh, and starting from next September, I wont be updating much at all, with my GCSE's and things, as I want to do well in them XD

So sorry...

This chapter is pretty boring like, as it's a filler :p

Again, I'm going to have to have a rant. This is not like the exact hunger games novel, so it's not going to be exactly the same! The characters (well some of them) will be different, so don't comment on that. It'll just make you look stupid.

Got a party to go to tomorrow, but I don't know if I can be bothered.

I like her and stuff, but it's...

I don't want to get all dressed up.

I just want to herm Facebook and write on Wattpad.

And i have like nothing to wear :/

Ugh.

Need a social life though to be honest, I never go out xD

I'll try and shut up, but it's hard :(

One last thing, I've not been writing much in the past two weeks as I've been stalking Josh Hutcherson, as I'm normal.

Been watching every film he's been in, like a pure perv ;)

Oh my god though, he's perfect 3_3

I'll shut it now though.

Anyway, enjoy this, I'll try and update again in a week or something :3

"Right ladies and gentleman, today will be the first day of your week training!" A woman shouts at all of us, just as me and Caleb enter the room.

"Woo, she sounds like a lovely person," Caleb says sarcastically.

I just laugh, then turn to listen to what the trainer is saying.

"There are many stations," She tells us, her hair scraped back from her face, "Ranging from shooting, to fire starting. Try to try as many of them as possible!" She then dismisses us and everyone else runs to the stations that they are probably best at.

I get a good look at a few of the tributes, as they scatter of in all directions, some heading to knot tying, some to knife throwing.

One of them inpaticular catches my eye, who I find out by asking Caleb, is called Clove.. She seems pretty clever, by the way she launches some knifes at a board. I think she catches me staring at her, by the way she snarls. Hope someone else kills her in the arena.

"Come on, over here," I hear Caleb say to me, pointing over to the camouflage section, "I'm the worst artist ever like, but it could come in handy."

I follow him over, and lightly brush my fingers along the tops of all the different coloured paints there. From sky blue, to blood red, every colour thinkable was here.

"Wow," I whisper, as I watch Caleb chatting to the mentor, trying to paint a tree pattern onto his arm. From a distance it looks quite good, but really, up close, it's a bit of a fail.

But just looking at him painting, a look of concentration on his face, triggers a memory. I suddenly remember a boy, Peeta I think his name is, sitting on his own by the hob, painting contently. But just thinking of home, makes me want to physically throw up.

"You stay here. I'm off to the poisonous plants." I shout over to Caleb, and head over to the other station.

I notice that I'm alone with the mentor here, but I don't mind. I know only a little bit about poisonous plants, from what my sister tells me, but enough to have an intelligent conversation with. I learn a few more tips, but then I have to move on, by order of the head mentor.

I visit a few more of the training stations, trying to perfect my throwing skills, but with no luck. After what seems like ages, we are finally dismissed and Caleb and I can head back to our rooms, eat then sleep.

The next few days are the same; train, eat, sleep. I speak to a few more of the tributes, and get to know a bit more as to what I am going to be up against. Some of them speak to me politely, some ignore and glare, and some treat me like the little girl that in fact, I am.

The last day of training comes, and I try my best to train as hard as I can. It's easy to get distracted though, with all the fights that start. As I'm trying to use the spear, I hear shouting from the knife throwing station, and look to see Cato, a blonde boy, along with Thresh, shoving each other and screaming abuse.

A few other tributes cheer them on, however the rest of us keep out of it, maybe so we don't want to be the main target in the arena. I just don't even care about a little arguement.

The bell goes to signal the end of the training session, and we file out of the gym that we've spent the last few days training fiercely. Nobody says a word at all, as we know, we only have tomorrow until were going to be fighting each other to the death. They haven't bothered with the private Game Maker's sessions this year, after last year when one tribute tried to knife the head Game Maker.

I do notice a sweaty hand reach out for mine though, as a few of us enter the glass lift, and look to see the hand belongs to Caleb. I quickly pull away though, I mean, why would I want to hold his hand? We don't want the Capitol to get suspicious or anything.

Dinner is a awkward affair, with Effie quiet for once. Even she can't keep up the small talk anymore. Haymitch does a lot of noise making though, burping after every meal, and talking about nonsense in a slurred voice. Doesn't surprise me though, with the amount of alcohol he consumes.

"Were going to watch the scores, then it's off to sleep. Interviews tomorrow after all." Effie Trinket tells us, as she watches Haymitch stagger back to his room. He doesn't make it though, as I catch a glimpse of him collapsing just past the door. I think one of the Anox's helps him up, by the look of what I can see.

Sitting on the sofa for the second time since arriving in this unusual place, I watch as pictures of every tribute whirl onto the screen, along with a shiny, silver number next to it. I notice Cato gets a 10, and Glimmer a 9. Wow, they must of been good.

Then it's District 12's turn. Caleb's picture is up first, and the score along side is an, 11.

"Wow, Caleb, amazing work!" Effie screeches. With her tone, you would think that the whole building was on fire with something.

I look over to see his reaction, and see a small smile forming on his face.

"Must of got good with that paint then," I say sarcastically, like getting a high score isn't something to be proud of.

He just laughs, whilst Effie gives us both a quizzical look.

Now it's my turn. My picture flashes up, and again, another number. I expect not a amazing score, like Caleb, but maybe a 7 or 8. After all, even if I say so myself, my knot tying is pretty amazing.

But my prediction isn't right at all. In fact, it's far from right.

Because on that screen, for the whole of Panem to see, is the number...

The number 2. I scored a 2 in training.

Again, sorry if a bit boring, but when we get into the actual arena, it will get better! :)

And remember, Josh Hutcherson IS god.

Oh, and may the odds be ever in your favour ;)


	6. 6 Interviews

Chapter 6.

Hope you enjoy xD

Once again, I've left it on a cliffhanger because I am so evil :p

Pretty short again probably, sorry about that.

I seem to not have the ability to write long chapters :(

Sorry (yes, I'm apologising a lot) for the long wait too, but I had bad writers block :'(

Oh, and finally, ITS NOT EDITED -_- I will be doing that soon, so don't point out any typos or whatever please ^_^

And yeah, for once this was a short authors note ;)

Wake up, Prim!" I hear Effie shout through the door, "After last night, I think we need the interviews to go right!"

Oh, why did she have to remind me of my score from training. If Caleb getting an eleven wasn't bad enough, me getting a two couldn't of been any worse. Well, that's what I thought, before Effie starting shouting at me.

"What on earth happened at training?" Effie had shrieked at me, stomping around the room, "Even for you, this is terrible!"

I had started to get annoyed at her, this really was I side I hadn't seen of her. "What do you mean? Sorry if I'm not good enough!"

And that's where the huge argument started. We screamed at each other for what seemed like ages, before Caleb had to stop us shouting. I had stomped of to my room, and not spoke to anyone since.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mumble into my pillow, before sitting upright in my bed. I could tell, by the way Effie spoke to me, that she was still annoyed.

I dress in a simple pair of black pants, along with a plain shirt, as I know that I will be getting made up for my interview later on.

Breakfast isn't as awkward as I thought it would be, for the simple fact that Effie Trinket isn't having something to eat with Caleb and I, as she 'had business to attend to'. Personally, I think she just doesn't want to see me.

"You okay after last night then?" Caleb asks, as I'm tucking into a strawberry stew. I can tell by the cheeky smile on his face that he's just kidding.

I just laugh, then get back to my scrumptious food.

After breakfast, the plates are cleared, then in comes Effie, looking very flustered.

"What are you both still doing here? I told you to be off to your stylist straight after you've eat!" She babbles.

"Um, Effie," Caleb starts, looking a bit nervous, "No you didn't..."

"What? Don't contradict me!" Effie says back, looking like she could hit someone. She really is stressed.

"Sorry." Caleb apologises quietly.

"Off you go now then, to your stylists. I want you both looking amazing tonight." She says, as she runs off somewhere and leaves us alone.

"So, see you later?" Caleb says, as he makes a move towards the door.

"Sure." I reply, smiling.

We both go off in search of our stylists; I find Luna searching through a load of close, her face struck with concentration.

"Hi!" She exclaims, as she notices that I'm in the room.

"Hey," I say back, whilst I look at this strange room, full of funny looking gadgets.

"We will get started then..." She tells me, smiling. I can tell it's going to to be a long day.

For next few hours, I'm scrubbed, washed, washed again, had my hair curled and pinned of my face, added a bit of natural make-up to my lips and cheeks, and all that was left was to try on my dress.

"You ready?" Luna asks me, her face brightening up considerably. The rest of my prep team look excited too.

"Sure, I reply," Trying to look as happy as they are.

Luna reaches out into the wardrobe behind her, and pulls out an item of clothing,covered by some sort of white cloth. Slowly, she starts to reveal part of the dress, bit by bit, until the whole thing is exposed. As soon as my eyes met the material, I was in love with it.

The material, as white as fresh snow, fell to my knees, and the neck of the beautiful dress was embroidered with small, glittering gems; Peridot they were called. I knew the from back home, when occasionally they were found by the citizens of District 12 when they were mining.

"Wow," I manage to say speechless, "It's... amazing."

"I thought you would like it!" Luna laughs, "Better try it on, in case it doesn't fit and we have to make a few alterations."

"Sure," I reply, still looking a bit stunned at how breathtaking the dress is.

Luna just smiles, showing her unusual pink stained teeth. When I first saw them not so long ago, I thought she was very scary looking, like she would bite my head off at any point; she's really the complete opposite. Guess Mother was true about her saying 'never judge a book by it's cover'.

She helps me pull the dress over my head, lifting my arms up in case I somehow. rip the sheer material. I notice she's turned all the mirrors around in the room, so the final look will be a mystery to me before I'm all ready.

The rest of the team walk over from cleaning their equipment, and peer closely at every single part of my body, from my now flawless skin to the plain, skin coloured ballerina flats on my feet.

"She looks at least acceptable now," One of them says to Luna, nodding as if in approvement. Luna ad told me all of their names, but I found it difficult to remember things like that.

"Thanks a bunch," I grumble jokingly.

Before I know it, it's time to leave my prep team and head for the interviews, with Caesar Flickerman. He seems like a nice man anyway, so maybe not everything is that bad in the Hunger Games.

I tell Caleb this thought when we meet, waiting for our interviews on the big stage to begin. All the other tributes either look very scared, nervously biting their nails, or determined to win over sponsors to help support them in the games.

"How are the Hunger Games good?" He asks me, giving me a funny look.

"Not all parts of them are good, not at all. But maybe the part where we get to eat the most exotic foods and dress like princesses is pretty cool." I tell him, my legs shaking violently as they call for the first tribute, a career from District 1, to take to the stage.

"Cato Hadly!" A voice booms, and I see Cato walk confidently towards the stage entrance.

Cato's interview only lasts a few minutes, and I don't really hear any of his and Caesar's conversation. I do, however, hear quite a lot of booing front he audience. Obviously, Cato had said something that hadn't gone down well with the crowds. I gulp at the fact that this may well ask for me.

The rest of the tributes (or the 'enemies', that I like to call them) interviews fly by, and before I know it, my name is being called from the speaker and Caleb is pushing me lightly forward. I feel faint, the weightless for a minute, but soon come back to my senses.

Putting on a emotionless face, I climb up the stage steps and glide towards the chair situated next to my interview. He smiles at me as I sit down, crossing my legs like Luna had told me to do in my dress, to look 'more lady-like'.

"Hello!" Caesar beams, looking me up and down.

"Hi," I reply shyly, ducking my head so that I don't have to look him in the eye.

"Before we start, I must say, what a lovely dress your wearing!" He tells me.

"Thank you. Luna really is a gem." I tell him, smiling sweetly at the audience, just like everyone told me to do.

"Now, we've seen the footage of you at the reaping, but never found out about how you were feeling when you were chosen. So, care to enlighten us?" He asks.

I swallow, not knowing how to react. I can play it two ways. Either go for the cold, 'I was ready for this, and thought it was a good opportunity' or the sympathy card. I decide the sympathy way may go down well with the audience more, and maybe gain me some sponsors.

"Well," I start, "A first, I couldn't quite believe I was reaped. I mean, it's highly unlikely for a 12 year old to be picked, isn't it?"

Caesar nods, intent in wanting to know what I have to say.

I continue. "The rest is just a blur really. The only thing that I remember is the voice of my beloved sister Katniss, screaming my name, horror stuck on her face. That image still haunts me, every night, every time I allow myself to think of home."

I look around to see the reaction of the audience; they are speechless. Yet I don't know if this is a good thing or not.

"Wow..." Flickerman says, staring at me, "Next question. Did you know Caleb before the day of the reaping?"

"Um..." I stutter, my mouth awfully dry; I don't know why, but every time someone mentions his name, I get butterflies.

"Yes?" Caesar prompts me.

"No, I didn't know him before that," I say bluntly, not wanting to say anymore on the matter.

"Oh, okay. Are you pretty close now though?" His next question is.

I start to panic at this now, not knowing what to say in case I sound like an idiot. But luckily for me, the buzzer goes and my interview is over.

"That's it for now," Caesar says, standing up and grabbing my hand, "I give you Primrose Everdeen, the girl in the Peridot encrusted dress!"

It's then my signal to exit the stage, and go back down the steps.

"How's it go?" Caleb asks, as we pass each other before he goes for his interview.

"Could of gone worse," I reply, smiling. He laughs.

I take a seat near the entrance to the stage, in the hope that I will be able to listen to what Caleb has to say.

The first part of his interview is hard to listen to, mainly because of the fact that none of the other tributes will stay silent, like they are meant to.

But, near the end, I do hear Caesar's last question to Caleb. It's the same one he asked me.

"Are you and Primrose close?" I sigh at the fact he called me 'Primrose', I must have told people at least a hundred times that my name is Prim.

"What?" He says, his voice sounding a bit shocked and surprised. What's he doing?

"Are you both close?" Caesar repeats, a look of excitement on his face at the fact he may be getting a juicy answer for the first time this night, I mean, he must get bored of the same old questions and the same old responses.

"Oh," Caleb starts, "No, we are not. In fact I hate her, can't even stand the sight of her."

Woah, how mean is Caleb? :O

So you have all been commenting on how nice Caleb seems, well mwahahahaha, he isn't ;)

But maybe someone made him say that... Or maybe not...

Not giving anything away now, as this story has a while to go yet!

And I may be changing the ending to the original story, as really, I doubt Prim could of won. Then again, she is very special.

Okay, I'll shut up now. I'll be updating as soon as possible (which may be a while knowing me!) D:

Comments and votes are welcome.

Unless I dislike you.

Just kidding, just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you guys XD

Love you all :3

Bai :)


	7. 7 Friends Or Enemies?

No, we are not. In fact I hate her, I can't even stand the sight of her."

As I sit there, my mouth hanging open at what I have just heard, those words echo in my head, repeating again and again, like a broken record.

"Prim, Prim?" I heard a voice say. Slowly, I turn to see one of the tributes, her face struck with concern.

"Rue?" I whisper, as the room starts to spin and I start to feel a bit faint.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong?" She asks, leaning closer into me.

"I-Caleb, he said he hates me." I reply, trying to calm my fast pace breathing.

"Yeah, I know, we all heard what he said..." She replies, looking sympathetically at me.

"Oh." Is all I reply, as I just don't know what to say to her.

All I can think about is why he said it, did he mean it?

She just smiles sadly back, before moving away to take her seat once again before a Peacekeeper drags her away.

Before long, the stage door opens, and out comes Caleb, his face emotionless. I quickly turn away, not daring to even look at him. Not that I want to, though.

But it's too late, and before I know it, I feel the presence of a body slide over, to sit next to me. I can smell the cologne, strong and sweet, and immediately recognise it as the scent of the other District 12 tribute.

"Prim?" He says, trying to twist my body around to face him. I don't let him though.

"What do you want?" I mumble, my hands over my mouth so my words are muffled.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I had t-" He starts, before I cut off his flow of speech.

"Oh, whatever. You humiliated me in from of the whole Capitol, and you expect us to be okay?" I snarl, turning around just so I could glare at him.

"I had to. I wanted to tell you, but they wouldn't let me," He says, trying his best to look sad and pathetic. Well that wasn't going to work with me.

"What do you mean, 'they'?" I question him, narrowing my eyes.

"it wasn't my chose to do that, I cannot express how sorry I am." He says, looking down at his lap, then to peer at all the other tributes watching us, their eyes watching our every move.

"What do you mean, 'It wasn't my chose to do that'? Your the one who said it!" I snap, suddenly jumping up from my seat and startling Caleb.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to say it. I was made to." He tries to explain, for about the 40th time. I just shake my head, to let him know I'm not falling for his little lie.

"Yeah, sure," I comment sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Who made you do that?"

"I cannot say," He tells me.

"Okay, that's fine. Just make sure you never talk to me again then," I shout in his perfectly structured face. And then, in the heat of the moment, I feel my hand rise and the next thing I know, it's slapped him straight on the cheek. He looks a bit shocked at my outburst though; in fact, I'm shocked I'd done it too.

I'm normally the good girl, the girl who never gets angry, the girl who always does as she is told. Even after Father died, I tried so hard not to get angry, even though it was near impossible not to snap at Mother. But I held my cool, and only twice, in all my 12 years did I ever get annoyed. And even then, when Katniss told me to leave Mother alone, I did as I was told. I guess that was just the person I was.

"What on earth was that for?" Caleb cries, grabbing my shoulders to give them a good shake. I try to brush his elegant hands off, but he's way stronger and more muscular compared to me, the dirty blonde haired girl with the eyes as deep and as beautiful as the ocean. Apparently, anyway.

"You deserved it!" I screech back, trying to turn to run away from the whole scenario. I nearly do break his grip on me, but as I turn to make a quick exit, this time Caleb grabs my wrist instead.

"Let go!" I cry out, my wrist throbbing with pain because of his tight grip.

"No, I will not! I'm sorry, okay?" He shouts back, looking me deep into the eyes.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore!" Is what I reply, before shoving him straight in the stomach, so hard that he falls back, releasing me.

"Wow, she definitely likes the violence," I hear one of the tributes mumbles as I lumber past them. but I don't bother saying anything back to them, in case I offend them then become their main victim in the Hunger Games.

Just that phrase makes any one of us in District 12 shiver. After 73 years, only one tribute from our District has actually won. And now, all Haymitch does is get drunk only to get rid of the horrendous scenes he had witnessed.

As I practically sprint up to the immense lifts, I notice the other tributes not so far behind, chatting like nothing happened before. For a moment I wonder why one of the Peacekeepers hadn't stopped it, but then I remember. They want us to be enraged at each other; after all, it would be better viewing for the rest of the Capitol if we all hate each other. More bloody deaths, I guess.

Stepping into the lift, I smile at the lift attender, before pressing the tiny button on the side of the door. For the first time, I get a chance to look at the worker. He's not the same one that I seen on my first day at the training centre, this one is different.

From the way his mouth is positioned into a downward frown, I already know that he is an Anox. In a way, I suppose he is pretty good looking. He looks about 21, with golden, shiny hair and bright blue eyes, that gleam as bright as the sun. He's in the staff uniform of course; a fitted jacket along with black trousers and a tie, the colour determined by where you work. For instance, he is wearing an emerald tie, as he works as a lift attender. For some weird reason, the green actually contrasts amazingly with his ocean coloured eyes.

The lift pings, indicating that we have reached my destination. I thank the worker, before jumping out and swiftly walk away. He nods in my direction, before pressing a sleek button to shut the doors.

I wander to the apartment, where the automatic door slides open, allowing me in. Haymitch, Effie Trinket or Caleb are not there, only the workers who don't talk to you, as they aren't allowed. I sigh.

Grabbing a few slivers of meat along with a couple of chunks of bread, I go to sit down on the expensive, plush couch and turn on the television. As soon as the TV springs to life, the interviews from not so long ago appear on the screen.

I watch the interviews of the other tributes, mesmerized at how beautiful some of the girls look. And I even laugh at a few of their jokes too, even if my laugh seems too high-pitched and squeaky to be genuine.

Then Caleb's interview pops up. I freeze, before swiftly picking up the remote and switching it of altogether, before dropping the remote on the floor, like it was burning hot or something.

"Hello?" I hear a voice shout from the hallway. It was Caleb, back from the interview.

I dive across the room, heading straight for my bedroom so I could lock the door, determined for him not to see me; and I nearly make it too. But, running in a lovely dress is pretty hard.

"Is that you, Prim?" Caleb asks, as I hear footsteps getting closer and closer by the second.

I groan, before turning around.

"No, its a man eating tiger," I mumble, trying to show I don't care about what he did before by making a sarcastic comment.

It doesn't work.

"What?" He asks, his face ridden with a confused look.

"Nothing," I sigh, before turning around to carry on walking.

"Wait, I need to tell you something," He tells me, softly touching my hand.

"Let go!" I scream, before running away, making sure I slam the metal door in his face on the way out.

I lock my door, and grip the chair located at the back of my door, before pushing it against the door, so that nobody can get in. I just want to be left alone. Not even a visit from Katniss could cheer me up.

Wait, what am I thinking? Of course it would!

"Katniss, oh Katniss..." I whisper, wishing with all my might that I could just talk to her. Hear her sweet voice telling me it'll all be okay.

And for a minute, I think my prayer has been answered. But, I know it's just my imagination, thinking she's actually here. Really it's just her words repeating again and again in my head.

"It'll be okay," I hear the ghost of Katniss whisper to me.

I cry out to the voice, yet I know, it's just my memory playing tricks on me.

I decide it's time to get to bed, so slowly, after climbing out of my pretty dress, I open the door of the shower cubicle and turn it on. Powerful jets of water squirt from every direction, startling me. I'm not normally used to this amount of water, as at home we didn't even have showers. But after a few minutes, I get used to it and start to relax. Streams of make up fall onto the shower floor, and I feel natural again. I wash my hair too, scrubbing out all the hairspray that was used to keep my hairstyle perfect. Lavering my hair with a load of strawberry scented shampoo, I watch the crystal clear water wash all the pulls away and down the plug hole.

After many more minutes of feeling the hot water running down my back, I press the button to turn the jets off and step out onto the mat in front of the shower cubicle. I dry myself, before opening one of the oak drawers and finding a simple, mustard yellow nightie. I put that on, and without saying goodnight to anybody, I turn the light of, and hobble back over to be bed in the pitch black.

As soon as my head touches the soft pillow, my mind starts to work overtime instead of going to sleep.

Katniss, Mother, Buttercup and even Lady.

These are the things I think about.

But my most popular thought of the night is Caleb. I can't help but ask myself questions; why did he say that in front of the whole of Panem? Why do that, when he knows I thought we were friends?

He humiliated me. And I'm not going to forget that.

Even though I'm frustrated at him, I can't help the wave of melancholy that comes over me. And that's when the tears start to flow.

Huge sobs escape my mouth, and my head becomes very heavy, making it hard for me to breathe.

To other people, I must sound like a complete weirdo, but I really don't care. Just tomorrow, then it's the day when the games begin. This makes me cry into my pillow even harder.

I stay in this state right until I eventually fall asleep in the early hours of the morning.

But even then, I still have nightmares.

Slowly, I open my eyes, groaning at the bright light coming in from the huge windows to the east of my room.

The metal clock hanging on the wall in front of my bed says the time is 12:35. I'm late, very late in fact.

I rush to the wardrobe, pulling out a simple pair of pants and a loose fitting jacket, before brushing my teeth quickly and dashing out my bedroom door.

By the time I get to the main living area, everyone is already sat down, enjoying one of the last meals that the tributes will get before they have to start fending for themselves.

"Glad you could join us," Haymitch mumbles, as I pull up a seat next to him; as far away as possible from Caleb so I don't have to speak to him.

"Shush, Haymitch. We let her sleep, as she may not get much after today!" Effie tells Haymitch.

Did she really have to bring up the dreaded start of the Hunger Games tomorrow?

"Thanks Effie," I tell her, being sarcastic. But she things I'm genuine.

"Oh, that's fine," She smiles her fake smile, flashing her pearly white teeth as she does this, "Now eat up!"

For about the 10th time since I've been in the Capitol, I finish all the dishes. Wiping my hands on one of the napkins provided by an awaiting Avox, I notice Caleb not eating. Instead her's looking at me, a miserable look on his face. He catches my glance, but I quickly look away and focus on my empty plate in front of me. Maybe not the best thing to choose to stare at though, seeing as the dish is empty.

However, Effie also notices Caleb not eating, and decides to question him, making the atmosphere even more awkward?

"What's up then, our best boy tribute?" She says.

"Nothing," He mumbles, not even looking at her. Just looking down.

"Are you sure?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at him, clearly not believing him.

"No, not really," He says, being completely honest.


	8. 8 That Dreaded Day

"Well then, what is up?" She questions him.

"It doesn't matter!" Caleb replies, raising his voice. Meanwhile, I sit here, trying my hardest not to scream abuse in his face.

"Well it obviously does." Effie Trinket tells him, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about it. Is that okay with you?" Caleb snaps, before pushing his chair back from the table, and storming out of the room.

"Oh that's fine with me!" Effie shouts back, then turns to me. "What up with him?"

"Oh, I don't know," I mumble, looking down at my lap.

"Okay." Effie Trinket replies, looking like a sulking five year old as she too moves from the table and wanders off, leaving just me and Haymitch.

"Go get Caleb please, Prim," Haymitch asks me. For once, he's not drunk.

"Ugh, why?" I protest.

"Just do it." He tells me, whilst rolling his eyes and groaning the words.

"But why?" I moan at him, not wanting to even look at the District 12 boy tribute.

"Just bloody do it." He growls. I decide not to argue anymore.

"Hello?" A voice calls out as I knock on Caleb's bedroom door, just a few away from my own. Unfortunately.

"Haymitch wants to talk to you," I mutter as quietly as I can.

"Sorry, what?" He replies, before the door swings open and Caleb appears, a puzzled look on his face. He turns around again as soon as he sees me standing there.

"No, wait!" I say, my voice louder. "Haymitch really does want to talk to you!"

"About what?" He grumbles, looking at me uickly then looking down again.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say," I reply honestly.

"Uh, fine!" He groans, before slamming his door shut and following me back into the room when Haymitch awaits.

"Glad you could join us," Says Haymitch sarcastically, as we take our sits across of him at the table.

"What's this all about?" Pipes up Caleb. It is like he took the words out of my mouth.

"About the Games. But we'll talk about it later, I've got things to do," Haymitch grunts, and walks from the room.

"More like going to get drunk!" I'm about to say, but then I remember I'm not talking to Caleb, and nobody else is here to laugh at my little joke. So instead, I just stalk out of the room without another word.

I don't know what to do in the apartment, and I hate being stuck in my room like a little girl not being allowed to go out and play with her friends. So instead, I decide to go to the training centre and get in a bit more practice before the start of the Games, which is only around the corner.

I enter the room where all the equipment is, closing the door softly before walking over to the bow and arrows. As I lightly finger the string of the strong bow, I hear faint footsteps from not so far away from me.

"Hello?" I call out, whilst swiftly turning around.

But nobody's there.

I put the noise down to the wind, and carefully pick up the bow, loading it with one of the glistening silver arrows. Aiming at the dummy a few metres away, that noise I heard just a few seconds ago rings in my ear.

I spin around, gasping with shock as my eyes meet another pair of eyes.

Belonging to Cato. Probably one of the most evil tributes there has ever been.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" I manage to spit out, shock still could be detected in my eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing," He says, smirking that nasty expression. I could tell, by the way his eyes gleamed as he looked at me like I was prey, that he wasn't being serious.

"I'm just training." I reply, looking down at the floor, away from his stare.

"You'll need a whole lot more training in order to win I think, don't you?"

"Um..." I start, but he cuts me off.

"Good luck in the Games anyway. In fact, I won't bother. You'll be dead as soon as the timer goes off!" He says, hysterically laughing as he exits the room and leaves me alone once more.

"What on earth was that about?" I whisper to myself, like I'm mad. I really need to stop doing this though, some people may think I have something wrong with me, mentally.

But I decide not to question my weird meeting with Cato, and go back to my training.

I train for a while, shooting arrow after arrow until I hit the perfect spot, and throw knifes until my hands start to breathe. The clock on the wall tells me already it is 5:00pm, making me gasp at how late it is. I hurriedly pick up my jacket and run off. I keep the high-top speed all the way to the penthouse, gasping for air as I walk inside.

"Where on earth have you been?" Effie Trinket asks me as soon as the door shuts, making me jump. She looks really worried yet relieved to see me by the look on her pale face.

"Just..." I struggle to find an excuse, as I don't want them to know where I really was this afternoon, as they would just ask questions. "Just out." I say.

"Oh, anywhere inpaticular?" She asks me, narrowing her eyes, as if to say 'I know your lying!'. But I stick to my story, as it would be worse to change it now.

"Yes. Now what's for my last supper?" I ask them jokingly. Changing the subject was a good thing to do to avoid awkward questions.

"Everything! What else?" Caleb says laughing; I just look at him, before frowning. I don't know why, but I'm still angry at him. I'm not normally one to hold grudges, but somehow, I can't get over this one. Maybe because he'll be trying to kill me soon. In fact, tomorrow.

I take my place at the table, in between Effie Trinket and Haymitch as usual. As I look around, I notice my stylist and my prep team are also gathered for this last meal, for the first time since I got here.

"Oh, hi!" I exclaim, beaming at Luna.

"Hey, hunny!" She says back, smiling. I can see her pearly white teeth sparkling in the harsh light from all the way across the table.

After dinner, Haymitch tells everyone to leave, except me and Caleb. Obviously so that he can talk tactics.

"So, I'm gonna make this short, as you will definitely need the sleep." He tells us.

Caleb and I nod in usion.

"All I can say is, stay alive. Find water, and stay out of the way of the Careers. They're the worst." He tells us, firmly holding on to both of our shoulders with both hands. "And sleep in trees, that's the best thing to do to avoid certain death,"

"Can we go now?" I say after a few seconds of him finishing. I absorbed all of his advice, ready to use it in the arena.

"Wait, one last thing. When the timer starts, don't step off the point your standing on, as it'll blow you up, most probably killing you too. And run. Don't go in too far to find the items you'll need. I can't tell you why though. You'll soon find it out. And also, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!" He says, rolling his eyes as he says that stupid phrase.

As we thank him for the advice and go off to our rooms, leaving him with his bottles of alcohol, Caleb decides to try to talk to me. "First time ever, that he's gave us advice! Wow!" He starts. I note sarcasm in his voice. "Normally he's a drunken state,"

"Yeah." I say emotionless.

As we reach my bedroom along the spotless corridor, I turn to him, looking his straight in the eyes.

"Good luck. I may not be talking to you, but wishing death on anyone is unacceptable." I say to him.

"Thank you." He smiles. "Same to you. And may the odds be ever in your favour!" He jokes, putting on Effie's silly voice as he quotes her. I feel sly laughing, after everything she's done, but I cannot stiffle my laughter anymore and let out a small giggle.

He's not that bad, I think to myself as I undress and curl up in my bed.

But then again, he'll be trying to kill me by the next morning.

And he'll most definitely succeed in the murder of little old me.

The small, 12 year old girl who scored a 2 in training.


	9. 9 A Whole New World

"What do you think?" Luna asks me, as she slips on my padded jacket.

"It.. seems warm." Is all I manage to say. After all, I'm a nervous wreck.

"Yeah," She nods, looking away. I guess she doesn't want to have to say goodbye. And neither do I.

We stay there silent, both of us looking of in random directions, before I feel the presence of her arms wrapping around my neck as she pulls me in for a hug. I take in her powdery yet musty smell, exactly what every Capitol citizen smells like.

"Good luck," She whispers into my neck. And just those two words, along with the final realization that today is the day, bring tears to my eyes. I blink them back, determined not to cry, in case I set many other people off.

"Thank you," I say bravely, "And thanks for everything you've done for me. You truly are amazing!"

She pulls away from me, smiling sadly.

"And look after old Caleb, okay? I don't think he's as strong as he looks, well not mentally anyway," She says, looking me deep in the eyes.

"Right, how long left?" I ask her, fixing my leather, sturdy boots and pushing a piece of blonde hair out of my petrified face.

"You have exactly one minute, best get in the tube. Goodbye!" She tells me, as I walk towards the slender tube. As I'm about to step inside it, I start to panic in case I don't fit through. I shout my worries back to Luna, but she just laughs.

"Of course you will! If Haymitch got through it those many years ago, of course you are!" She says, giggling at the fact that's she's just insulted Haymitch. She's not even meant to do that, but I guess nobody will find out.

"Oh, right!" I say, embarrassed at my stupidity. "Bye!" I shout back, but I don't think she can hear me now that I'm starting to rise from the underground. I just wave, watching as she becomes smaller and smaller, further and further away from me, until she finally disappears and I'm all alone. And scared.

Waves of emotion run through me; desperation, scared, isolated, alone. But most of all, abandoned. I don't know why, but I feel like I've just been left to it. Left to my death.

As the tube continues rising, beams of sunlight shine into my face. After hours of the darkness underground, I'm thankful for this little bit of 'natural' sun glistening down on me. It's not natural though, even though I think it is to start, as I remember than everything in this arena is man made.

Suddenly, I'm out of the upwards tunnel, and thrown onto a platform. An icy chill makes me shiver, as I pull my coat tighter around me. As I'm looking around, I see for the first time what the arena for the 74th annual Hunger Games is going to be.

An abandoned city.

I don't have time to look around or locate any of the other tributes, as the timer is slowly ticking away, the number lowering with every second. As it reaches 10 seconds, I spot the place where I am meant to run to collect items; this time it looks like a run down town hall. How strange, I think.

As I see the clock going down from 10 to 5, I start to panic and completely forget most of the advice Haymitch gave me, only yesterday.

Before I know it, other tributes are running off in the direction of the town hall, and I seem to be the only one still on their platform. I try to run, but my legs are all wobbly, and I begin to fall to the ground. But I know I have to try and stay alive.

Sprinting as fast as I can, I reach the entrance of the hall and creep inside, all six senses turned on to their maximum limit. People are screaming, bleeding horrendously from all sorts of knife wounds. I'm scared now. Petrified, even.

Then I feel the presence of someone towering over me from behind. I try to run, but my feet just don't seem to want to move. It's like all the noise around me is suddenly blocked out.

Then I hear a voice from out of nowhere, telling me to run as fast as I can, and hide.

And I do that. I run and run away from the Cornucopia as fast as my little legs will carry me, only stopping to pick up a backpack along the way from one of the already dead tributes. I feel ashamed that I'm pickpocketing one of the dead, but after all it's only a game. And unfortunately, all 24 of us tributes are part of its sicking rules.

His hands are icy cold, and as I touch them to prise his fingers away from the material of the pack, it's makes me shudder. Just looking at his closed eyes makes me sad. How will his family cope with the loss of their beloved son? What even was his name? This, I will never know.

I turn away from him now, slinging the pack over my shoulder and heading along the street in search of a place to hide. Hopefully until this horrendous nightmare is over.

I've been walking for what seems like hours, and my feet are starting to bleed. I take of my shoes cautiously, and walk barefoot for a while.

I haven't seen any of the tributes since the bloodbath at the town hall, yet every time I hear a noise, I hold my breath and freeze. I guess it's just my natural instincts.

I remember something now, about not going in to find items in order to survive, but instead, just run as far away as you can. What Haymitch told me.

I wish I would of took his advice now, I nearly lost my life there. Then again, life is about making mistakes and trying to solve them. Mother used to always tell me this.

When anyone mentions 'Mother' or 'your sister', my eyes start to glaze over and I have to force the tears away. And this time is no exception.

As I walk into what seems to be just a derelict building, I wonder who told me to run. The voice seemed familiar, yet deep and full of desperation, and I can't but a name to the voice.

Exploring this arena seems to be the only thing that can get my mind of home and my family. I even miss Peeta, even though when I was in District 12 I never liked him. Mainly because of his evil mother who used to always kick Buttercup away. Oh, how I miss my beloved Buttercup. And Lady too.

As I delve further into the building, I find out (by all the machinery dotted around) that in fact it's meant to be a unused factory. It's almost like I can feel the machines whirling around, almost touching me as they move so swiftly from side to side. I can almost smell the sweat of the overworked children and adults here, and hear the shouts of the overseer as he screams at them to worker harder, work faster. like they aren't already.

But I know it's either just my imagination at work a bit too hard, or something the Gamemakers have done to make me think like that.

I find a nice secluded spot in one of the corners, and settle down, my backpack next to me.

It's already dark, and the fake glittering moon has come out to play with the black blanket of darkness that covers the sky. Looking out of the window, I see the whole of the arena for thr first time. It's not that immense like it was last year; I bet the Gamemakers did that on purpose so our deaths were quicker.

So far, I've only heard 9 booms of the cannon, and that was just after the bloodbath. That means that nothing has happened since then, and the Gamemakers will be getting bored. This means only one thing; they'll make another disaster, bringing us all together, hoping for more deaths. And that could be at any time.

I can't let that worry me though, and anyway, I need the rest.

Snuggling down into the sheet provided in the pack, I wrap it tightly all the way up to my neck to keep the cold, icy air out of my lungs. I'm hungry, but not ravenous enough to eat my only crackers. I may need them in worse conditions.

My spot on the floor is just out of sight of any passing tributes, so I decide that I am safe. Closing my eyes, my mind goes to rest, and before I know it, I'm fast asleep, dreaming that I'm back home with Katniss and Mother.


	10. 10 So We Meet Again?

A sudden loud banging noise wakes me. As I slowly open my tired eyes, and look around, I realise I'm no longer alone.

"Hello again," A voice calls out from the darkness; it's still night time in the arena. I can't see their face, so I can only judge who it is by their voice. And I don't even know that.

I stay silent, slowing my breathing, in case they can't actually see me. I'm wrong though.

"Staying silent, sweetie?" The voice asks me, their tone sarcastic.

I know who that voice belongs to now. Just at the thought of what that tribute can do to me, makes me tremble with fear. I guess that this person is a few metres away, so reluctantly, I edge away from where I'm crouched, grabbing my pack as silently as I can, before sprinting as fast as I can in the direction North. I don't know why I decided to run, after all, they're bound to hear me and chase after me. Cato always was a good runner.

I run past other machinery, old pieces of wood, before I'm in front of a wall and there is no way out. I'm trapped, with a Career behind me. And there's bound to be more hiding out, waiting for me to run past before they pounce on me like I am prey. I start to panick, frantically running from left to right in an effort to find a way out.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Cato growls, as I hear his footsteps getting closer and closer.

But then I spot a small gap in the wall, just about big enough for me to fit through. As Cato approaches me, just a few inches from grabbing my arm and most definately killing me, I squeeze my little body through. Sitting on the floor, gasping for breathe as getting through that tiny gap was horrendous, I hear the groans of Cato as he tries to fit through. With his 6 foot tall figure, and his toned arms, there was no way he could get through. I relax, sighing with relief that I've survived my first encounter with a Career.

Before I move, I make sure the footsteps start to fade away, before I can't hear them at all. After about 10 minutes, he finally goes. Crouching on the floor isn't that comfy anyway, so I'm glad I can now move.

As I get up and stretch my arms after ages sitting down, I turn around and study my surroundings.

The room I'm in now is just like the one before, except for the fact that it's a lot more cramped, but with a large door situated at the end of the room.

Inquisative as to where the door leads, I run over to it, pulling with all my might on the brass handle. But still, the door doesn't move. I have a rest for a minute before trying again, and with one last effort from me, it swings open.

As I cautiously step out, I look around, just in case another tribute is hiding. But I don't spot anyone, so on I continue with my analysis of where abouts I am. Somehow, I'm in a different street to the one last night, even though I'm in the same building as before. Well, that's Gamemakers for you.

As I clamber over some barrels that have been thrown on the floor, a sudden noise stops me in my tracks. It's the sound of the cannon, indicating that someone else is dead.

"They'll be playing the faces of people who are dead any time soon," I say out loud to myself, without thinking.

And I'm right; it's like the Gamemakers are listening to me, and think it's about time to play it. So they do. The sky suddenly turns pitch black, and onto the sky pictures of the dead tributes roll onto it, like credits at the end of a movie. In just one day, eleven tributes have met their fate. Almost half have died, so I should feel lucky that I'm still alive.

But, of course I don't. I don't feel lucky, I feel horrendous. All I can think is why the Capitol do it to us every single year, with the quarter quells being an even worse experience as more tributes are sacrificed. They must be sick to enjoy child after child being killed, just for their entertainment back at home.

I decide I should not sleep anymore tonight, because last time I did, it didn't work out very well. Instead, I walk swifty down the street I am now on, cautiously looking around the corners in case another tribute is lurking in wait for me.

I get to the end of the road in no time, so decide to take a left onto the next street. It looks just like the other one, except with taller buildings overlooking the cobbled street. By this time, the glistening ball of fire has already set in the sky; the fake blue arena sky anyway.

Without any real warning, as I'm just walking along, the building next to me starts to lurch forward, stopping me in my tracks.

It's like I'm frozen in time, not being able to move, only to just look in horror.

And that's when it happens.

Slowly, the building tumbles to the fround, the nearest debris only inches away from my feet. But little do I realise there is more building to come...

As I turn to see the building in front start to fall to the ground too, I try to start running away, away from this complete disaster.

But I have started running too late, and before I know it, part of the building is on top of me, caving in even more with every second I'm under all the rubble. Timber is pushing against my chest, affecting my breathing, and the sudden dust fills my lungs. I start to have a coughing fit, throwing up some substance in the process.

I look in bewilderment at all the things around me. How, if only I had taken a right then I would not be put through all of this pain. Then again, I could have been easily killed by the enemy on the other street. I guess I can never win my luck in this Hunger Games.

But as I realise this, something hits me mentally. Only this type of disaster could be made by Gamemakers. It's far too extreme and powerful to be tribute made.

"Help!" I cry out without thinking.

After all, nobody's going to save me. If I die here, then that's one last person to kill.


	11. 11 Death May Not Be So Far Away Now

I lie there, frantically trying to move parts of the building that's fell on me off my body. But with each push and tug, I'm getting weaker and before I know it I'll have no energy left.

"You can do it," I whisper to myself, "Do it for Katniss!"

And I do. I push and push until I nearly collapse, and at the last minute the timber gives way and I slowly roll out from all of the debris. I'm coughing and spluttering as I walk steadily away, a deep cut now present on my head, but at least I'm still alive. For now, anyway.

Looking around, I realise that nobody must have heard the man made disaster; well, man made if the Gamemakers really are humans. I'm not too sure about that one.

I walk for a bit, not caring what way I'm walking in, until I start to feel dizzy and need a sit down before I pass out. The perfect spot is just ahead, a simple hole in the corner of a looming building, so I drag myself over to it and rest for a while. And before I know it, my eyes start to flicker shut and I'm asleep again, without even realising it.

"Primrose?" I hear a voice say. "Are you there?" I immediately recognise the voice, it's Katniss.

"Is that you, Katniss?" I reply shakily.

"Can you hear me, Prim? Prim, help me! Help!" The voice says more urgently now, screaming the words.

I'm frantically struggling now, reaching out for my dear sister. I cannot see her, but I definitely know she's there, somewhere, by the voice crying out to me every few minutes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, please, someone help!" She cries again, making me wince in pain at the fact I cannot help her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shout back, but I don't know what direction to head in, or if this really is her or not. I'm really panicking now, she needs me, wants me to help.

"It's too late, I'm sorry!" She says, once more. And then there is silence, like nobody is left in the arena. Only, of course there is, as no cannons have been fired today.

But then I know. She wasn't really here in the 74th annual Hunger Games, it was just a trick of my mind, or something to do with the Capitol. Yeah, it must have been the Gamemakers. Making me run for her, so that they could get me nearer to the other tributes. After all, there hasn't been many deaths for a while. They'll be getting bored of no blood and fighting.

I just walk away, pretending that I hadn't fell for their little trap. Then again, I don't think I was fooling anyone, not even myself.

Scratch scratch.

I spin around, looking for something that could have made that noise, but there seems to be nothing behind me.

Then I hear a voice pipe up, seeming to be coming from just behind a thick, concrete wall.

"Primrose, is that you?" It says. For a minute I think it just might be the Gamemakers again, but when a face peeps out, I know it's nothing to do with them.

"Caleb? Is that you?" I hiss, as I recognise the face, and the voice that belongs to it.

"Yes, come here. I promise not to hurt you." He says, pleadingly.

I walk towards him, approaching cautiously jut in case he isn't being genuine and in fact, is going to stab me or something as violent as that. "I'm just in front of the wall, step out and show that you are unarmed and not here to hear me." I say.

"Okay, look now. No weapons at all." He says, as I see him move out from his hiding place. He stands in front of me.

"What happened to your face?" He asks, as he looks me up and down.

"Oh.. Just a little.. Disaster I had." I manage to spit out after a few seconds pondering on what my answer should be. I don't really want to tell him the truth.

"Oh, okay." He replies expressionlessly.

"Why are you here anyway? After everything you said before we went into the arena, at the interviews and that?" I ask him, finally glad to be getting all the questions that had been building up off my chest.

"Listen. About that..." He starts, "I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"Okay. But why did you do it?" I ask, inquisitive to what he's going to reply.

He doesn't reply for a minute, instead Caleb stands staring at the floor. "Well... I don't know, heat of the moment I guess."

"That doesn't really make sense, but ugh, whatever." I say, flicking my plait from my shoulder and tucking some loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"I with I could tell you, but I can't. Sorry." He says, looking genuinely sad about the matter and the fact that he can't tell me. But I don't believe him anyway.

"Yep. That's fine. Good luck in the arena. Bye, Caleb." I say angrily, as I storm off without waiting for him to reply.

I'm only about 200 metres away, when I hear the thud of footsteps running next to me, and easily know it's Caleb. Back to say sorry, yet again.

"No, please Prim, just listen!" He pleads, as I come to a halt and turn towards him, so he can say whatever he needs to say.

"Hurry up, another tribute might come and see us." I say annoyed.

"I was thinking.. We're both from the same district and everything, aren't we?" He asks me, even though quite clearly he knows the answer.

"Er, yes? And you point is?" I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Well... Maybe we could be allies, you know, be on the same team and not be trying to kill each other. You know, like team up?" He says, gabbling so fast that I only just about make out what he's trying to say.

"Your joking right?" I ask, praying that he's just pulling a prank on me.

"Nope." He says, running a hand through his shiny hair.

"Oh, well... Um..." I say, as my mind starts to think about the matter.

Would teaming up with Caleb really be that much of a bad thing?


End file.
